


His baby doll

by Littlewillows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Beating, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Smut, Birthday Sex, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breastfeeding, Bullied Dipper Pines, Child Abuse, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy bill cipher, Diapers, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ageplay, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced diapers, Grinding, Innocent Dipper Pines, Lactation Kink, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Molestation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Bill Cipher, Orgasm Control, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pedophile Bill, Pedophilia, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Protective Mabel Pines, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Small Dipper Pines, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bill Cipher, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dipper Pines, Whipping, bottle feeding, caregiver bill cipher, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, non consensual breastfeeding, pyronica - Freeform, raped dipper pines, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewillows/pseuds/Littlewillows
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/Pyronica, Dipper Pines/Pyronica, Mabel Pines/Pyronica
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. His baby doll

Bill Point of view 

When I first saw the boy he was nine years old it was his first summer here in gravity falls but I didn't see him till a month into the summer. I was twenty-two at the time I saw him he was so small compared to his twin sister or any other nine even six year old. He reminded me of a baby doll but bigger and prettier. He still looks like a baby doll and he barely grew at all. It's his thirteenth birthday today somehow he's even more doll like, adorable and he's still so small.

He has pale skin like porcelain doll no scars or blemishes it's all clean. His face and body has freckles perfectly scattered like stars. He has brown almost black hair and brown eyes that light up when he is excited which doesn't happen often since all attention is on his sister but that's going to change very soon. He has a cute little red button nose that makes him look even more adorable then he already is. His body is feminine if you only saw him from behind you'd easy mistake him for a girl, he even has perfectly beautiful curves.

Him and his sister are not alike at all despite what everyone says she isn't smart at all and she's selfish, he is smart and selfless. She tainted, unpure, filthy but people call her the angel and pure hearted. She isn't an angel she doesn't deserve all the love and attention she get's from others and my Pinetree. She is far from kind hearted she made Pinetree give up some much so she would be happy she never returned the favor. 

She never tried to stop others from bulling her brother she actually joined in on it but never told him sorry he would just act like it never happened. He was an angel he never complained about anything and did everything he could to make his sister happy no matter how unhappy she made him. I know he hates her he has to even if he doesn't want to show it. I've watched him every summer he's been here and he never saw or notice he was being watched.

Today is his birthday, tomorrow his sister will be going home and Pinetree will be going to his new home today. He'll be where he always was meant to be with me in my arms being my cute little doll. Today at his and his twin sisters birthday party I'll get him to leave I'll use my powers to make him see things and when no ones there I'll grab him. I have a cabin seven hours away by drive I got a job in a small city named Altea its surrounded by wood like gravity falls but there's a little bit more people. 

I also got a job as a psychologist it's a good paying job so I'll be able to take care of my Pinetree and spoil him. His room is set up perfectly to be my baby doll. 

Dippers point of view

Today is me and Mabel's birthday we're having a party in the Highschool's gym we invited the whole time since gravity falls is kind of small. I didnt really want a big party I just wanted one with our friends and family but Mabel wanted a big one to celebrate us going into high-school. I've heard things about high-school from Wendy and Robbie it doesnt sound as great as Mabel imagine it sound like hell.

Mabel runs into our room with my outfit to wear at the party she already wearing her outfit. "Look Dipper we're going to match!" she says going up a pastel blue shirt and a pair of bezzazled overalls. She wearing a overall type dress the pocket in front has a shooting star like her favorite sweater made with costume gems glued to them the shirt underneath is pastel pink. I smile at her excitement and grab the clothes the overalls have a pine-tree like my hat also made from costume gems I go to the bathroom and put them on.

"Hurry Dipper I want to see how you look" she yells to me from our room. I finish and come out from the bathroom she bear hugged me when she was me "You really to go? We need to help decorate the gym with Grunkle Stan, ford, Wendy, and Soos!" she tells me basically bouncing off the wall. She' so excited about this party she keeps saying all the things we can do now that we turned thirteen. "I'm ready Mabel" I tell her smiling she grabs my hand and takes me outside.

Once we get out of the house she gives me a smirk and lets go of my house "Race ya!" she yells running towards the school laughing. I smile and run after her, I know I'm noting going to beat her but it's still fun. She to the door to the gym and does her stupid dance she always does when she wins. I go to her trying to catch me breath for all the running and she didnt even break a sweat.

She grabs my hand and pulls me inside then we start helping them decorate the gym. I help blow the balloons up with Candy she keeps making candy related jokes they were actually funny through. "I'll be right back Candy I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I tell her getting up she nodes and I leave the gym and go into the hallway. I look around and see the bathroom sign I follow it then go inside.

When I'm done I leave the bathroom but then I see Mabel I call so her but dont get a response from her. Where is she going? I decide to follow her she leaves the school then crosses the street and runs into the woods. Why is she going into the woods?

I run across the street and into the woods trying to catch up to her "Mabel!" I yell for her after running for a while I look around and realized how deep in the woods I am. I need to start paying attention to my surroundings. I think I lost her "Mabel? Where are you?" I yell out hoping she hears me.

I feel a arm going around my waist and a rag go over my nose and mouth. I try to push the hand away but after awhile I cant hold me breath anymore and I'm forced to inhale whatever the person put on the rag. I feel my eye lids and body growing heavy. Black spots fill my line of vision until I fully black out and fall in the arms of my attacker.


	2. Getting him ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Molestation, slapping, and diapered

Bill POV  
As soon I know he's not going to wake up I pick him up bridal style and carry him back to my car. I put him in the back seat then Zip-tie his wrists and ankles together. I go to the trunk of my car then open it there's a blanket covering the ground of the trunk. I go back to Pinetree and pick him up then take him to the trunk of the car then lay him down gently into the trunk.

He looks so peaceful and beautiful, I can't wait to bring him home dress him up and make him mine. I close the trunk then I go get into the drives seat and dive off to our home where we'll spend the rest of our lives. I drive past the school and see his sister calling out for him. I smirk then just keep driving not sparing her a second glance I think about all the fun Pinetree and I are going to have I already have an outfit picked out for him at home. I can't wait to see him in it dressed as a perfect doll just waiting for me to fuck him until he can't think.

Mabel POV  
After I was done hanging up the pink and blue glittery ribbons all around the gym Candy comes up to me. "Mabel Dipper went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago and still hasn’t come back," she tells me rubbing her arm like she always does when she's nervous. I look around and see Soos "Hey Soos can you go to the bathrooms and check on Dipper Candy said he hadn't come back its been fifteen minutes," I ask Soos a bit worried since Dipper normally doesn’t take long in the bathroom. "sure no problem," he tells me leaving the gym than going to the bathroom.

"I'm sure He's fine Candy!" I tell her smiling she nodes then goes back to blow up the balloons. I go over to Wendy and help set up the tables after setting up the first table Soos comes back then comes over to me. "Um The little dude wasn’t there," he tells me rubbing the back of his head. Dipper wouldn’t leave without telling me maybe he's just outside. 

"I'm going to check outside for him," I tell the running to the front of the build then outside because if he went outside it had to be the front or we would have seen him. I look outside and don’t see him, Where is he? "Dipper!? Dipper!? Dipper!?" I yell looking around I don’t stop yelling. A car drives by as I yell out for Dipper he looks at me and looks away I don’t think any of it then keeps yelling out for Dipper.

Wendy comes out "Maybe he went back to the Shack?" she tells me I shake my head. "Dipper would have told me," I tell her worried she gives me a hug. "I'll call me friends and have one look at the mystery shack and the rest around town I'm sure he's fine," she tells me I node and she pushes me back inside then calls her friends. I go back to the gym and help everyone set things up. I hope he's ok, Of course, he's ok he'll be back soon I know it. 

Bill POV  
After four hours of driving minus the time, it took to get more gas. I start hearing banging coming from the trunk of the car I pull over onto an abandoned road and park somewhere no cars will see me or Pinetree. I get out of the car with chloroform and the rag then I put them into my back pocket. I open the trunk I look down seeing Pinetree crying and strangling to get free from the zip-tie his face is all red his eyes look terrified as he looks up at me.

" Happy Baby You woke up soon than I thought," I say smirking as I look over his body as he tries to kick and scream. I lean down then I lick his tears off his face as I watch him squirm trying to get away from me I grab his face "Don't try to move away from me" I tell him sternly. I unbutton his over-alls which just makes him sob even more "Sh Sh Sh" I hush him pulling his over-all down a bit then snake my hand up into his shirt and gently start rubbing his sensitive nipple wanting to tease him. He whines then somehow manages to kick me when I was just paying attention to his nubs it doesn't do much but it still pisses me off I stop playing with them.

I slap him hard across the face and grab his throat hard enough to cause bruising "Don't you ever fucking do that again" I tell then throw him hard back onto the floor of the trunk. I hear him whine in pain as I grab the rag and chloroform from my back pocket. I pour some on the rag then put the bottle in my pocket Pinetree sees what I'm doing and tries to move away but I just get close. Put the rag to his nose he shakes his head trying to stop me but I don't budge after a little while he's forced to take a breath and inhale it doesn't take long for him to pass back out. I shut the trunk then I get back into the car know he won't wake up until after we get home I made sure he inhaled enough this time. 

I drive to our house which took two and a half more hours only stopping again once for more gas. I pull into the garage turn the car off and close the garage door even though people don't live close I don't want to risk anything. I open the trunk Pinetree's so asleep I look over his very small body I look at this cheek then neck and see bruises already starting to form. I might have been too rough on him but hopefully, he'll learn his lesson. I open the house door that's connected to the garage then I pick Pinetree up bridal style again and take him inside and then I close the door.

I take him upstairs to his room that I set up to look like a dollhouse and a nursery. I put him on the bed then cut his zip-ties off then I take all his clothes off his body then I look at his small length I pick him up and lay him down on the pink changing table. I grab baby wipes, lotion, baby powder, a diaper, and a small cock ring perfect for his size length. I grab wipe his bottom area then rub lotion all over his body I put baby powder on his diaper area. I stroke his length just enough to get him hard enough to slide the cock ring easily onto his pathetically small length I then lift him up and slide the Diaper underneath him and strap it on.

I grab the pink strapless long dress that I picked out early for him and the pink and black ribbon socks. I put it onto him then grab pink soft mitt's then locked them onto his hands. They keep him from scratching himself or me, they also make it harder for him to grab, open, or hit things or people so I'll be able to handle him easier. I pick him up then lay him into his crib that has a couple of stuffed animals and a fluffy blanket. the crib is big enough for him not to be able to open it but short enough so I open it. It wasn't hard to get since his height just a bit pasted my waist it made it easier to get the stuff I needed for him.

the dress:  
https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15_NlseuSBuNjSsplq6ze8pXaS/Sweet-Cotton-Lolita-JSK-Dress-Sleeveless-Short-Summer-Dress-Pink-White-Ruffled-Cute-Casual-Dress.jpg

sock:  
http://2c9423750fc2b9d4ff9a-bff4b28f75fa03a9c825dff4a756fb7e.r74.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-603736-23783-1450613625-9435b1883a4c7925c31f3a98e536cd4f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter leave kudos and or comment on what you hope for in the future with this fanfic.


	3. Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides that its time for his birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forced feeding, spanking, and molestation

Bill POV  
After I put him into the crib I take the gag out and replace it with a pacifier. He starts sucking on it admittedly I smile as I imaging my length in his mouth instead of the pacifier. I leave the room and go downstairs then into the kitchen to get his bottle ready for when he wakes up. I put milk into the bottle then put medicine into it that will make him lose control of his blatter, and make his body very weak to the point he has no choice but to depend on me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mabel POV  
Wendy's friends couldn't find Dipper anywhere I'm getting worried he's been gone over an hour. Grunkle Ford and Stan should be here soon maybe grunkle Stan will take me around town to look for Dipper! Not long after grunkle Stan and Ford come walking into the gym I run to them. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We can't find dipper!" I tell them and hug them. "What do you mean you can't find him?" they ask me worried and confused.

"He was suppose to be with candy but she said he went to the bathroom but after fifteen minutes she told me he didn't come back. I had soos go check on him but he wasn't there so I checked outside he wasn't there either. Wendy had her from check the shack and all over town they haven't seen him either" I say as my eye's start to water. "Lets call Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland they'll know what to do" Grunkle Ford tells me as grunkle Stan rubs my back.

"Alright Grunkle Ford" I say as Stan sits down with me and Ford calls Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. Not long later they get here then they start me ask me question about what happened and were we last saw him and when we start last saw him. We all answer them the best we could even through we dont know much about what happened. They told us to start printing out missing flyers then if he doesn't show up tomorrow to hang them up and pass them out.

"Mabel go with Wendy to print out flyers. Everyone else tell everyone the parties off until we find Dipper!" Ford tells everyone I go with wendy and do what he says and so do everyone else.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dipper POV  
I wake up and look around not recognizing where I am. I start to remembering what happened yesterday I realize something's in my mouth I go to pull it out but my hands have pink mitts on them that stop me from doing so. I look down then realise I'm wearing a pink dress and something padded where my boxers are suppose to be. He changed my clothes the thought sends shivers down my spine. 

I spit out what ever was in my mouth I look to see what it was and realize it was a purple pacifier. "what the hell?" I mumble to myself it takes a little bit but I mange to sit up. I look around the room it look like a kids room I then realize I'm in a crib. This guy is crazy I think to myself as I pull myself up holding onto the bar of the crib to stay up the crib is really big it goes up to my chin.

I hear the door open and I get scared it make me fall back down into the crib. I push my back to the other side of the crib farthest from the door I hear the man chuckle at me. "I was starting to get worried you were suppose to wake up last night not this morning" he walking closer to me smirking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bill POV  
Pinetree didn't wake up last night I'm getting a bit worried but I know he'll wake soon and he's bottle is ready when he does. I decide to go up stair and check if he's awake yet I walk into his room then see him him fall onto his back in the crib. He looks at me then backs himself into the corner of the crib trying to get away from me. "I was starting to get worried you were suppose to wake up last night not this morning" I tell him smiling as I get closer to him.

I see his eyes fill with tears as I push the crib bar down "It's ok Pinetree don't cry your Daddy's got you" I tell him picking him up despite him trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "Youre not my Daddy!" he screams I grab the pacifier from the crib and push it into his mouth. "I am your daddy and unless you want a spanking I suggest you dont say that again" I tell him as I sit him onto my hip rubbing him inner thigh. 

He start crying quietly but I dont pay any mind to it. I take him down stairs and into the kitchen then grab the bottle from the fridge. I take him to the living room and sit down on the couch with him then I cradle him like a baby. He moves around a little bit but stops when I looks at him I then pull the pacifier out of his mouth and put it aside for later.

He's still crying, I just put the nipple of the bottle to his lips for him to start sucking on it but he moves his head away. "Drink from the bottle Baby" I tell but he still doesn't so I slap his inner thigh hard he whines crying more. I push his head towards the bottle "I'm going to say this one last time drink it" I tell him in a stern voice, I dont want to have to spank him but I'll do it if I have to. He sucks on the nipple of the bottle and starts drinking from it "Remember drink it all this bottle isnt leaving you mouth until you do" I tell him as I rub his stomach through his shirt.

After a long while he finishes it then I lay him down on his back and looking over his body. I start lifting up his dress but he pushes it back down "No!" he whines trying to keep himself covered. I grab his pacifier then push his pacifer into his mouth then I slap his hands away and give him a stern look. I go back to pushing his dress up I rub my hand on the part of the diaper that cover his length I take the daiper then he start kicking and trying to stop me.

I get the daiper off tossing it aside then I pick him across my lap his ass up in the air I rub his one of his ass cheeks. I then I give a spank the cheek I rub I hear him yelp in response and drops his pacifier onto the floor. "I told you no kicking this is on you" I tell him as I give each of his cheeks ten hard smack by the time I'm done there blood red almost bleeding and he's now sobbing hard and loud. "You gonna be a good boy now?" I ask him not changing his position but I start rubbing his back. "I'll be good! I'll be good!" he tells out in between his sobs.

"Say I'll be good daddy" I tell him but he shakes his head so I give another spank to each cheeck again now the skin has broke making it bleed on one of his cheeks. "I'll be good daddy! I'll be good daddy!" he yells I smile then I pick him up from my lap as I get up off the couch. I leave the diaper but grab the pacifier and decide to throw the daiper away later then take him up stair to my room. "W where are we going?" he asks quietly between his sobs and holind onto me so his ass doesn't touch my arm.

"Where going to my room so Daddy can give you your birthday present" I tell him smiling as we enter my room and I layy him onto my bed. I pull his dress off he start understanding whats happening and tries to back away "Please no" he begs as I pull him back towards me. "It's ok baby your love it let daddy take care of you" I tell him pulling the cock ring wanting him him to come since this isnt a punishment. He keeps saying no and crying but I dont listen to him then spread his legs open "You going to loves this Dolly I promise" I tell him as I take his length in my hand hearing him whine.


	4. Do your part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making his doll feel good he wants his doll to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: molestation, cum drinking, involuntary drug use, drugged, spanked, threats

Mabel POV  
The whole town is looking for Dipper and hangs up flyers for tourists. Mom and dad are coming to gravity falls to help come look for him when they found out I could them crying from the other side of the phone. We've never had anyone in our family go missing decides ford but he was a grown man when it happened and not a lot of people knew. The whole town of gravity falls and looking for him Grunkle Ford is making me nap since I couldn't sleep last night but I can't sleep now all I can think about is Dipper.

I and Dipper have never been apart this long either there has to be something wrong he'd never be away from me without a choice. I get up off my bed and slip into Dippers bed I lay down on his pillow as I do I realize it's lumpy I check it and there's his journal underneath. Tears fill my eyes again dipper would never leave his journal here without him for this long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bill POV  
I take his length into my hand as he whines at the touch I start stroking it gently since I know he's never touched himself or been touch like this. He squirms a bit at the new feeling I smile and I rub my thumb over the slit of his small cock. I hear him whine more keeping back his moans "It's ok baby you can let out those sounds baby it just means you feel good" I tell him as I stroke faster but still be gentle his legs are shaking the meds are kicking in. I pick him up and take off my shirt then sit with him down on my lap his back against my chest he's laying down not sitting so he doesn't hurt his sore bruised ass.

I grab his length again stroking his at the same pace I stop at his arms wrap around my arm as I stroke him. I take my other hand and start playing with his nipple he moans in pleasure "Weird feels weird!" he says whining one arm wrapped around each of my hands as much as he can. I stroke faster trying while I keep rubbing and playing with his nipple he moans and whines uncontrollably he can't stop himself moaning. His hip buckle and Archies as he shots white ropes across his chest he starts crying again after I smile letting him catch his breath as I lay him on the bed after getting him off my lap.

I get onto him then kiss him putting my tongue into me his body's too weak to stop me from doing it. I start kissing his neck leaving hickeys leading down to his chest then I start sucking onto his nipple then licking and then biting them between my teeth make him yelp. I play with his other nipple for a little bit after a while then I go down more I get to his cum and start licking it off his chest "Why are you licking it!?" he asks squirming from the ticklish feeling from me licking it. "Because you taste so sweet," I tell him as I lick up as much of it as I can not wanting to waste a drop of his sweet cum.

Once I finish licking it all up I go down to his length hard from my licking and me playing with his nipples. I give his length a few strokes then I lick the tip of his length he moans his tiny cock stitches at the sensation my tongue is giving him I keep just give it a lick and stroke it slowly as I watch his facial expressions. "Hurts it hurts" he whines out, "What hurts baby?" I ask teasingly as I drag my tongue up slowly against his cock smiling at his reactions. "My-My private parts they hurt!" he tells me his eyes watering again, I forgot how much he cries but that's ok babies allowed ok to cry. "Do you want me to make you feel good baby do you want daddy to make the pain stop?" I ask him he nodes fastly "Alright but you need to call me daddy nothing else and after I'm going to need you to do something for me alright," I tell him he nodes I can tell he didn't even think about it.

I give his forehead a quick kiss then I move back down to his small cock and take the tip into my mouth I hear him let out a moan. I slowly take it all into my mouth it doesn't even reach my throat I swirl my tongue around his length while it's inside my mouth I hear his moans and whines from it. I start sucking on it at a very slow pace while still using my tongue making him whine "P please faster" he begs I look at him smirking but still going at the same pace waiting for him to call me daddy. "Please go faster please" he continues as to beg he finally realizes what I want him to do "Please go faster Daddy" he begs again I can tell he's trying not to cry.

I start sucking faster than before swirling my tongue around his small cock wanting to taste his sweet cum. I rub his small balls quickly making his hips buckle up trying to get his little length try to go deep as he cums for mostly the second time in his life. I happily drink his very sweet candy tasting cum not wanting to waste a drop of it pride fills me as I realize I'm probably the first person to make him and I know I'm going to be the only one to ever make him cum. I hear him panting trying to catch his breath after releasing his load I get back onto the bed with him and pull him closer to me " you ready to do your part baby?" I ask him and he nods in reply.

I can tell he forgot to about it it's kind of cute "W what do y you want me to do?" he asks scared of what I could want from him. I grab his small hand then put it on my length mine makes his look like a pinky toe I have him stroke it after three strokes I let his hand good "Just keep stroking it like that for me and keep calling me Daddy not just when you want something" I tell him he nodes as keep stroking me. After a while, it gets me close but it's not enough "Go fast Doll" I tell him he goes fast his pace isn't consistent but it enough I pull his face close and cum all over his face. I take some off his face and onto my finger then put it close to his mouth "Lick it clean" I tell him he shakes his head not "Do it before I lay that cum on you all night" I tell him he licks it clean little by little it doesn't look like he doesn't like it I actually think he enjoyed it as much as me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dipper POV  
He makes me lick the white stuff that came out of privates off from his finger I expected it to taste bad enough to make me gag but it actually tastes bitter and salty in a good way. After I get it all off his finger he gets up leaving me on the bed when he comes back he has a towel he picks me up but he grabs my ass making me cry out in pain. He puts his arm around my waist holding me that why to cause me as less pain as possible he takes me down the hall I look around trying to find a way that can get me out of her after my body strength comes back. I think he put something in the milk he opens a door at the end of the hall pass the room I woke up in its a bathroom he sits me on my knees then locks the door.

He turns the water on to the bathtub then lets it fill he comes over to me and takes the mitts off my hands then grabs my wrist hard I whine out it pain. "If you try anything stupid I'll break your pretty finger Pinetree and you'd don't want that right?" he tells me looking me in the eyes making sure I understand him I quickly node. He goes to the tub and adds bubbles to it after a little bit he turns the water off then he comes over to me then picks me up. "Let's clean you up," he says as he puts me down into the tub carefully he grabs a washcloth and wets it then cleans his white stuff off my face he makes sure it's all off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you would make to see in the future if you liked the chapter please leave a kudos


	5. the punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gives his little doll a punishment. Bill has a talk with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: "Punishments"(abuse), slapping, kicking, name-calling, child abuse, threats, and talks about murder.

Dipper POV  
After the bath, he wrapped me in the towel my body feels heavier I can barely hold my head up after a little bit it gets too hard so I'm forced to lay my head on his chest. He takes me to the room I woke up in he takes me to a big changing table and lays me on it then he dries my body off then he traps a little safe belt over my stomach so I won't fall off. He leaves me there and then goes over to a blue painted wooden dresser then takes out some clothes but I can't see them. He comes back but he puts the clothes behind his back hiding them so I don't see them he puts them under the changing-table the pulls out the lotion, baby powder, a cream, and a diaper.

He takes the strap off of me then start rubbing the lotion on me I don't care about it all I'm thinking about is the diaper he then puts the cream on my bruised butt. I don't want him to put it on me I don't want to wear it he starts putting the baby powder onto my privates and then he rubs it making sure he got it on me where he wanted it. He grabs the diaper and puts it under me then goes to open my leg "Please no diaper" I tell him my eyes starting to watering look at me gets close then kisses my forehead. "Yes diaper my little doll you need one I don't want you to have an accident," he tells me while he strokes my hair he gives me another his on the forehead then goes back to the diaper.

"Please don't make me wear it I promise I won't have an accident," I say my tears starting to fall as he goes to spread my legs again. "This isn't up for debate Pinetree," he tells me forcing my legs open I break out into a sob knowing he's going to put it on me and make me keep it on. He grabs the clothes he picked out for me which is a light blue dress with short see-through sleeves it has pink print flowers on the dress but not the sleeves there's a white lace sequence going vertical but just at the chest area then a blue lace around the waist. He lifts my upper body up for me then slides the dress onto me then he grabs light blue socks that go up a little bit past my knees and puts them on me.

"W why are you-you putting me in dr dresses," I ask him still crying and hoping he isn't going to get mad at me for asking about it. He grabs a pacifier that says, my little prince and pishes it into my mouth then puts my mitts on my hands like before except they're blue. "Because I like you in dresses they show off your girl like curves and makes you look a lot cuter," He tells me then picks me up and sets me down on his hip "Let's get you something to eat," he says turning off the light then he takes me downstairs to the kitchen. He takes me to a highchair by the kitchen table then puts me into it I whine in pain as I have to sit down my butt still really hurts from him spanking me.

"Its ok baby the cream will help the pain soon," he tells me while ruffling my hair he starts making french fries in the air fryer while there in there he grabs a sippy cup then grabs juice from the fridge and pours some into the sippy cup. Once the fries are done he puts them in a kid's plate that separates the food and puts ketch onto it he then makes a bologna sandwich then puts it on a regular plate. My cries have stopped they have reduced sniffles he comes over to me then puts the plate and sippy cup on the highchair tray "I got you your favorite juice pomegranate!" he tells me smiling I get a little excited about it since my parents only give it to me on my birthday because it is a bit expensive. He cards his fingers my hair then he gives me a look "T thank you" I tell him but he doesn't seem satisfied with the answer I gave him.

"Say thank you, Daddy, that's the only thing you allowed to call me," He tells me sounding slightly pissed off that I didn't call him Daddy which scares me because he's spanked me before I don't want him to spank me again, "say it," he tells me. "Th thank you, Daddy," I tell him he grabs me chin making me look at him "Thank you D Da Daddy," I say again he smiles then sits down at the table and starts eating his sandwich. "Go ahead eat baby," He tells smiling I start eating the french fries every now and gonna he reminds me to drink my juice it's kind of embarrassings to drink from the sippy cup but not as much as drinking from the bottle. As I eat I start thinking about everything I think about why he's making me call him Daddy and about what he did to me upstairs then about what he made me do to him after. 

I still don't understand what happened I don't even know why I'm here or why he took me and brought me here. I get brought out of my thoughts when I finish my fries and just have my juice left I drink some more of it "Slow down baby I'm not gonna take it from you there's still more in the fridge if you want but slow down" he tells me putting his plate in the sink then comes back from mine. I put the sippy cup back down once I'm done drinking he comes back to me and puts the pacifier in my mouth then pick me up out of the highchair. He grabs my sippy cup then takes me to the living room he sits on the couch then sits me on his back and has me lay back onto him while rubs my back.

I start thinking of my family about my parent, my grunkles, and Mabel OMG Mabel must be so worried when I get back she'll be so mad. Then it hits me I might not even be getting back he might keep me here it'll I died or he kills me I may never see Mabel, Mom, Dad, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford again Mabel will be all alone. I feel my chest tightening it feels like I can't breathe fat tears I didn't know where there start to fall down my face. I hear muffled noises but I can't make it out I feel my vision getting blurry and my lungs feel like they're on fire.  
Bill POV I sit down with him on my lap I lay him back on his side laying against my chest his head on my shoulder I rub his back and put on Canadian Mom. I know I shouldn't be letting him watch this show but Rogy the alien is so funny and I feel like he'd really like this show. While I'm watching the show and rubbing his back I take a look at him just checking on him he looks like he's just standing past the tv not even paying attention to it. I don't think anything of it I watch tv while rubbing his back after a while he tenses a lot I look at him as tear his starting to cry and he isn't breathing I think he's having a panic attack. I rub his back harder trying to get him to come out of the panic attack he's having when he doesn't come out of it it starts to make me worried more. "Baby! Baby Daddy here take deep breathes for me, please!" I yell trying to get his attention and get him to breathe. "Dipper your alright daddy's got you! Please just breathe for me Dipper!" I yell to him calling him by his birth name hoping it helps bring him out of his panic attack. It seems to finally get his attention "copy my breathing alright?" I tell him loudly breathing in and out having him copy my breath after five minutes he's finally breathing right but he's still chest just crying into my chest I rub his back and side. I kiss his cheek then start stroking his hair instead of rubbing his back I kiss his forehead with my other hand I rub his lift thigh. After a while, he stops crying and I just hear his sniffles I kiss him on the lips gently stroke his face, and I wipe the tears off his face. "Hey, baby can you tell me what happened? why'd you start panicking and crying baby?" I ask him but he doesn't respond I repeat myself louder than before hoping it gets him to respond to me. He shakes his head no as he stares at the floor I lift him to make him straddle me I hold onto his hips he lays against me his chin on my shoulder since he can't hold his own body weight "Please tell me, baby, I'm worried for you" I tell him kissing his cheek again. "I I miss Mabel," he tells me I can hear he's about to cry but trying not to it pisses me off that he's thinking of her when I'm right here has me he only needs me he doesn't her or anyone else. "You don't need her you to have me your Daddy why do you want to be with her not me!?" I yell asking him pissed that he's thinking about that bitch. 

Dipper POV I flinch at his tone "FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU BRAT!" he yells at me grabbing me by my arms digging his fingers and nails into them my head barely staying up on its own I choke back a sob not want him to get angrier. "She's my twin sister. I love her! we've never been apart for this long!" I tell him slightly crying from being yelled at, missing Mabel, scared, and being in pain because he won't let go of my arms he lets go of one of my arms then ruffly grabs my face making me look at him. "Your mine Pinetree. YOU. DON'T. LOVE. HER. you need to get used to this because the only time you'll ever see her again is if she's dead or about to be!" he screams at me I start crying again he squeezes my arm hard and slaps me across the face. "Please she's my sister!" I say sobbing he grabs both my arm then throws me off his lap and onto the floor. 

He kicks me in the ribs " I DONT CARE TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN AND SHE'S DEAD!" he yells at me as he takes his belt off I sob more terrified I try to roll onto my stomach but can't I can't even try to protect myself from him he takes the dress and diaper off me. He hits me with it for what seems like forever but in reality, it was only fifteen minutes he hit me on my stomach, arms, chest, legs, neck at some point he turned me on my stomach and starts hitting my back by the time he was done hit my back it was bleeding. Even when I was screaming for him to stop that I was sorry he wouldn't stop hitting me or even looked like he knew I was talking. He puts his belt away from then takes a picture then flips me on my back I hiss in pain he takes more pictures of me he then puts the phone away then picks me up then he kisses me again "Next time just listen to me baby" He tells me acting like he only just yelled at me. 

He puts the pacifier in my mouth again then takes me upstairs he puts me on the changing table the grabs the stuff for the diaper plus healing type cream he rubs the cream on everywhere that was bleeding after he wiped the blood off than a different cream of anything that hurt but wasn't bleeding. He does the diaper fast then he picks me up I cry out in pain "It's ok baby how about you take a little nap then you can have a snack when you wake up" he tells taking me to the crib then lays me down in it then lays me down gives me a stuffed animal then covers me with the blanket. I don't feel like sleeping but I don't want him to get even madder at me. 

Bill POV I didn't want to hurt him but he needs to learn that he's mine and only mine I go downstairs then clean up the diaper and the blood off the floor so he doesn't have to see it when he gets back. My phone goes off so I check it and see an amber alert for Pinetree I turn the tv on then turn the news channel on. "Mason Pines who also goes by Dipper went missing yesterday afternoon in a small town named Gravity Falls. Mason Pines hat was found in the wood surrounding the town the last person to see the boy was a little who is friends with his twin sister the kid's names or face won't be shown for safety reasons." I turn the tv off maybe I can send those pictures to his family scare them. I send the picture to a friend who owns me a favor and tells him to send to the family but to make sure they don't know who it's from. 

I go to the computer and send the pictures to my friend then tell her what I want her to do with them, I know she won't tell anyone about this. I don't to the kitchen then make him another bottle I need to make sure he drinks a bottle in the morning and at night or he's going to get his strength back even though I know he won't be able to fight me I know he'll still able to run and cause me problems. I put it in the fridge then go check the computer and see she had replied "Sure thing!!! Is he the cutie you were telling me about? can I meet him? ;)<3" Pyronica texts me. I sit down smiling "Yea it's him and maybe after you have that done for me. ;P" I text her back, I'm going to let her meet him but I want to make sure she does what I want her to do first. 

I get a reply back not long after she replies fast when it's something she wants or if she interested in something "I'm already on it! I'll let you know when it's done. So wanna tell me why the little cutie is all beaten up? Was it a punishment or was that for his family?" she texts me. I chuckling she always straight to the point when she wants to know something "He was pissing me off asking to go home and talking about his bitch of a sister. He didn't stop trying to get me to let him go home and would stop talking about his sister after I threaten him so I gave him a punishment." I texted her knowing she's either going to be mad or laugh at me about my temper. "Oof" she texts me knowing that I hate it when she texts me that stupid phrase "You didn't need to be that hard on him. Now tell me about that bitch of a sister." she texts soon after her other one. 

"I actually don't know much about her I was paying more attention to Pinetree. She wears a lot of sweaters, glitter, skirts, and pink so most likely your type if you're looking for someone to kidnap. She's kind of like you in a way but a lot more annoying. You looking for someone?" I ask her. "Yea but I don't really plan on keeping anyone maybe I'll keep her. I most likely end up killing her through if I do you and you're Sapling can help!" she texts me then sends a quick by then leaves the chat and I do the same. I get up then put on a show to watch until I feel like getting him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want to see in the future. If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos.


	6. Potty time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dippers first time using a diaper since he was 6 years old. Bill does aftercare with Dipper after denying Dipper the right to cum than makes him beg to cum and swallow his Daddys warm cum.  
> TW: Orgasm denial, forced urination, forced to use diapers, diaper use, and eating (I'm going to start saying that as a TW for eating disorders)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to use pictures! So there will most likely be a lot of those because I can describe anything for shit.

Dipper POV  


I wake up whining from the pain from someone mostly 'Daddy' rubbing my back his fingers go over my open wounds and forming bruises from him hitting we with his belt, I can tell if he's doing it to cause me pain on purpose or on accident I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't an accident. I feel him push down on one of the wounds which make me cry out it pain "Oh didn't mean to do that sorry baby" he tells me as he takes me out of the room and downstairs into the living room I can still see a small amount of my blood on the rug. I know he wasn't sorry about touching my wound and I know he did it on purpose he wanted to see what I would do when he did it. He sits me down in a baby seat on the floor then puts the tray on I still hurts to sit but I can't do anything about it which frustrates me I hate not being able to do anything about it. 

(this is the seat)

He turns the tv on then puts on a kid show called cat patrol then leaves the room and into the kitchen, I look around the room I see a window behind the couch I can kind of see out of it but not much mostly just the sky nothing else. I watch tv knowing it's the only thing I can do right now since I can't move and I don't know when he's coming back while watching to show I try and move my body even though I know it isn't likely going to work in my favor. After maybe halfway into the episode he comes back with a sippy cup and apple slices he puts them onto the tray "do you need help eating?" he asks me making me glare at him he chuckles in response. He puts an apple slice up to my lips I take a bite from it want to get other with as soon as possible it embarrassing having to have some feed me because I can't feed myself even though I know it isn't my fault it's still embarrassing. 

I can tell he's enjoying this he has the stupid grin on his face again "I think someone cranky after they're nap" he says chuckling I've never wanted to hit someone so badly before it's usually Mabel she's the violent one. He feeds me the apple slices and after every couple bites he gives me some pomegranate juice from the sippy cup I don't like the sippy cup but as long as it isn't a bottle I'll drink from it after a while I finish it making my kidnappers happy. He lifts me out of the chair "Your such a good boy for me maybe if you keep being a good boy for Daddy he'll stop giving you the medicine." he tells me smirking "Would you like that?" he asks me I node. He chuckles at me "Words Baby Doll," He tells me then takes me to the couch then puts me onto his lap making me saddle him "Yes" I tell him but he shakes his head, I know what he wants me to do but I don't want to his isn't my Daddy. 

"Yes Daddy," I tell him as he takes the dress off of my body "Such a good" he whispers once he gets it off then he lays me on the couch like the first time he brought me to the living room he puts his hand on my diaper on top of where my length is. "I think you deserve a reward Baby Doll," he tells me then takes his other hand then puts it up to one of my nipples then starts playing with it by rubbing it and pinching it making me want to moan but I hold it back. "let out your pretty moans Baby Doll Daddy wants to hear them," he tells me as he starts palming me through the diaper but I still manage to hold my moans back "Let. Out. Your. Moans," he tells me after slapping my inner thigh hard making me whine out in pain. He takes the diaper off of me then grabs my length then gives it a couple of strokes till it hardens and stands up he rubs heads the head making me moan I couldn't hold it back this time. 

Bill POV 

"See Baby that wasn't so hard was it?" I ask him teasingly I look up to him wanting to see how his reaction I can see his eyes watering "Aw Baby I how I didn't slap you that hard" I say tell him as a tear falls down his face making me feel bad but not bad enough to stop. I look over his body to his face that's becoming stained with tears to his small hardened length that's begging to be touched and be shown affection I feel my pants harden from the scene before me. I quickly unbutton my pants then pull my length out "Look how hard you make me Baby" I tell him wanting to fuck him silly already but I know I need to be slow with it and make him want me to fuck him. I want him to beg for me to fuck him every night for him to get hard with me needing me to touch him I want him to get hard from thinking about me. 

For now, I'm going to make him beg me to let him cum to give him release that only I can give him. I take his pathetically small length into my hand again then start stroking it firmly but slowly and gently making sure he feels good I know it does when I hear his cute little moans. I start stroking myself with my other hand as I watch him wither under my touch it just makes me want to fuck him more once he's about to cum I stop making him whine in pain and need after a while I start stroking again. When he needs to cum I stop making him whine out in pain for a second time "H hurts" he says I look up to him seeing he's crying I stop stroking and wipe his tears away. I ignore his complaint then start stroking myself again and start repeating what I did before over and over again I reach my limit then bring my length to his lips. 

I thrust myself into his warm mouth but don't go down his throat wanting to teach him how to do it himself after I take him off the medicine thrust in and out of his mouth a couple of times then cum into his mouth "Can you Swallow it for Daddy?" I ask him. I watch him try to swallow all my cum but can't "It's ok if you can't swallow all of it Baby" I tell him taking a napkin out and put it up to him mouth not a second later he spits it out onto the napkin I smiling knowing he wanted to swallow it all I put my length back into my pants. I start stroking him again but still won't let him cum I repeat this about three times making him cry again "Please Daddy it hurts!" he tells me crying I know he's only calling me daddy so I'd make him cum but I still love it. "Tell me baby tell me what you want Daddy to do," I tell him stroking his length again making him moan again "Please Daddy make the white stuff come out of me again," he tells me still sobbing. 

"Ok Baby Daddy will make you cum" I tell him stroking him again making him moan out in pleasure I start his length firmly and fastly making sure to keep it at the same fast consent pace "Does that feel good baby?" I ask him smirking as he withers under my touch. "F-Feels good Daddy," he tells me his eyes half-lidded I don't even think he knows what he's saying it seems like he's only focusing on the pleasure and is just saying everything I want him to so he can please me. I keep stroking him till he finally cums onto his tummy he cries out and his eyes water from the pleasure his eyes look dazed and his legs are twitching from just having come on his stomach. I listen to him pant "You're such a boy. You did so well for me. You're so cute covered in your own cum" I praise him as I stroke his face trying to make him feel more loved with me than with his family so he'd want to stay with me. 

I lean down to his stomach then start licking up his cum from his stomach "Tickles Daddy" he tells me still tired out from cumming I smile and continue to lick his stomach clean. Once I finish licking it up I redo his diaper and put the dress back on then I pick him and cuddle with him on the couch letting him rest and watch tv. I make sure he doesn't fall asleep because he won't fall asleep later tonight if he does every time he looks like he's about to fall asleep I give his shoulder a shake I know it annoys him but he just woke up not even two hours ago. "Tired Daddy," he tells me burying his face into my neck "I know baby but you just had your nap," I tell him making him whine but he nodes knowing I'm not going to let him sleep "How about you pick out a show you like and maybe it'll entertain you enough to keep you awake," I tell him. "C-Can we wake Ducktective?" he asks shyly I node smiling at his cute behavior. 

Mabel POV 

Mom and Dad got here today they're having me start school here in Gravity Falls till we find Dipper. When they first got here they hugged me tight Mom was sobbing Dad wasn't but I can tell he was holding back tear and his eyes were red most likely from crying. The last person to see Dipper was Tambry she said she saw him going into the woods she said it looked like he was chasing something but she couldn't see what it was or who it was. When she found out Dipper was missing she felt so bad and was blaming herself for not following him into the woods, I know it isn't her fault but every time I think about her or see her I get so mad and can't help but blame her. 

I feel like such a bad person for blaming her I never told her I blame her but I'm pretty sure she knows she can't look me in the sees and she even can't look my parents in the eyes. Wendy, her family, my parents, and I have been looking through the woods for Dipper but no luck. The whole town has been depressed from his disappearance this town hasn't had anything this bad happen ever and no one expected it because no one has ever disappeared here or has been kidnapped here. The cops said the chance of us finding him now if he was kidnapped is small and him getting kidnapped is the most likely thing that happened Dipper knows better than to go too deep into the woods and the woods he can go into he knows like the back of his hand. 

If he was kidnapped then it's worse who knows what they could want with him they could be hurting him right now and he's a really small boy so he can't really protect himself from others. Why is this happening? Why our family? Why Dipper? Dipper never did anything to anyone! 

"Maybell come downstairs with me please you need to eat something," My mom says calling me by the nickname she gave me she grabs my hand and takes me downstairs into the kitchen and makes me sit down at the table with Grunkle ford, Grunkle stan, Dad, and her. The whole time I just push my food around on my plate I can bring myself to eat know Dipper could be hurt, starving, scared, lone, or even dead I don't know how they can eat knowing that. 

Wendy POV 

Dipper has been gone for over twenty fourth hours now. My family and I are eating dinner in the woods we're staying out here tonight so if dipper sees the fire he'll be able to come to us and we'd able to help him get home. Mabel hasn't been doing well at all and not one expects her to her brother her other half her best friend is missing and no one has any idea what happened to him the whole time we've been reaching the woods the only thing we found was his hat. Even the northwest and Gideon are helping somewhat to find him and trying to get him home I don't know why they're helping but I'm not going to stop them. Tambry is on her way here her parents agreed to let her stay with us until we find Dipper she still blames herself for Dipper disappearing and I know she won't stop blaming herself till we find him.

Dipper is the last person I'd expect to go missing he'd never get lost and why would anyone want to kidnap him or hurt him, He never hurt anyone! He can't even protect himself if he is lost in the woods or kidnapped he can be really hurt or worse.

Bill POV 

"Hey, baby doll it's time to eat. You hungry?" I ask him as I sit up then he nodes "Alright let's go get something in that tummy" I tell him then take him into the kitchen I left him into the Highchair "What do you wanna eat?" I ask crouching down to his level. "C-Can I have g-grilled-cheese for dinner?" he asks me I nodded and ruffle his hair I go the fridge then take out everything I need. I didn't think he was going to answer me maybe he's getting comfortable around me I hope he is. I start making dinner which shouldn't take too long it's just grilled-cheese well unless I burn it. 

"while I'm cooking do you have any questions for me?" I ask him smiling he think about it for a second "Are-Are you going to answer them?" he asks me suspiciously. "I'll answer some but not all of them the ones I want to answer," I tell him nodes I keep cooking his dinner while waiting for a question. 

"W-What's your name?" he asks me "That I'm not telling you if I tell you you'd call me by it instead of daddy," I tell him putting one grilled-cheese onto the plate. 

"Why do you make me call you D-Daddy?" he asks me I put the other grilled-cheese on the plate then turn to him "Because I'm your Daddy and you're my baby," I tell him simply. 

"Why do you make me wear-wear diapers?" he asks I take his plate and put it onto the tray of the highchair "your my baby and babies use diapers, Ok now the last question for the day," I tell him as I go and refill his sippy cup. 

"Why did you take me?" he asks I'm surprised that wasn't his first question I put the sippy cup on the tray "because I love you and I know you love me too," I tell him.

I pull up a chair closer to him then I cut up then start feeding him his grilled-cheese "How's it tastes Baby doll?" I ask him after he finishes his first bite. "It's good," He tells me I stroke his face smiling I continue to feed him after every couple of bites I give him a sip from his sippy cup he finished his first one quickly. After he finishes the first one I cut up the second one and bring a bite to his lips but he shakes his head "You full babydoll?" I ask him I get a node in response. I finish his sandwich for him then give him another sip from his sippy-cup maybe I can have him pick out a sippy-cup or pacifier for himself online. 

"do you have to use the bathroom? You haven't gone since yesterday" I say as I pick him up I set him on my hip I set his head onto my shoulder to make him comfortable he nods his head "Use your diaper baby doll then I'll change you" I tell him he shakes his head "why not?" I ask him while I go and grab his bottle. "I don't want to use a d-diaper I wanna use I wanna use the bathroom not diaper" he stutters out telling me as I go upstairs to his room "You need to use your diaper like a good boy," I tell him taking him to the changing-table then lay him down on it. I take the dress off then I strap him down onto it "Use your diaper yourself before Daddy makes you use it" I tell him as I grab everything I need for him like stuff for his diaper, PJ's, and stuff to rewrap his wounds before bed. "Please Daddy don't make me use it" he begs me I know he's trying to butter me up and it's not going to work he's going to use his diaper no matter what happens. 

"You're using the diaper and that's that," I tell him coming over to him he shakes his head no as I put my hand onto his blatter "Please Daddy don't!" he begs as he starts to cry again I stroke his face with my other hand and hush him. "Please," he says as I start applying pressure little by little he lets out a sob "No Please! Please Daddy Don't!" he says panicking I lean down and kiss his forehead start to calm him down even a little then apply more pressure making him whine in pain. "It's alright Baby Doll just let it out," I tell him smiling pushing down harder onto his blatter knowing he's not going to be able to hold it in much longer "Stop Daddy Please don't make me" he begs me sobbing more. I push harder making him let out a little scream as his diaper start to fill up with his piss making him cry more "It's alright Baby Daddy will clean you all up" I tell him rubbing his stomach once I know he's done I take his diaper off and throw it away. 

I wipe his diaper area clean then lotion his body where he's open wounds arent then I put baby powder on his diaper area I put the diaper on him then but cream on his wounds and wrap them his sobs are just sniffles now and his breathing has steadied. I grab his PJ's that is soft and light blue matching hello kitty them shorts and shirt I unstrap him and put them onto him then pick I'm up. I go and grab his bottle then sit in the rocking chair with him laying in my lap his head on my arm his legs hanging over the other side of the rocking-chairs armrest. I look down at him he's eyes are red from crying and checks are red from embarrassment but he'll get used to using his diaper. 

Dippers PJ's 

I put the nipple of the bottle up to his lips "Come on drink up Baby Doll" I tell him pushing the nibble against his lips he quickly latches onto it. I start thinking about him breastfeeding from Pyronica instead of the bottom she was always into breastfeeding maybe I can see if she would like to breastfeed him she lives close by maybe she'll babysit when I'm at work I'll have to ask tomorrow. I know she'll say yes she'll do almost anything for me and I know she always wanted to have a baby but she physically can't do this will probably make her really happy. After his bottle, he quickly falls asleep in my arms I take him to the crib and lay him down I turn his nightlight on then I turn the light off I cover him with a star theme black then leave the room.

I go downstairs to the computer then check texts from Pyronica. 

"Hey Bill~ The photo's should be there by tomorrow!" I read her texts from early about the time I took Pinetree upstairs. 

"Good. I have a request I have to start my job Monday so I need someone to watch Pinetree. I wanted to see if you like to babysit him from now on if you would you'd be able to take care of him like a real baby" I text her back already knowing she's going to say yes. 

"Can I even breastfeed him? You know I always wanted to!" she texts back fast most likely not wanting me to change my mind. 

"Anything you want as long as he doesn't die or need to be hospitalized" I text back "I'll even pay you" I add knowing she has a few money problems. 

"I'm in!!!!" she texts quickly making me laugh. 

"Just be here by Monday morning at 7 a.m. through Friday maybe Sundays," I quickly text her. 

"Ok I'm going to buy some more lactation pills!! Goodnight!" she texts me then spams <3 hearts 

I turn the computer off then head off to my bedroom and grab the baby monitor I check it seeing he fast asleep. I put it away then put my PJs on and hop into bed falling asleep quickly into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did like it then leave a comment or kudos or both!


	7. The Babysitter Turned Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to love changing tv show/movie names to something stupidly different.

**Mabel POV**

"Maybell please eat some of your breakfast" Mom begs me as I push my cut-up pancakes around on my plate she grabs my fork and tries to feed me but I don't still don't eat it. I hear the doorbell ring "I'll get it!" I yell as I run to the door but there is no one here just an envelope on the floor I pick it up skeptically I read the name on the envelope.

**To the Pines family**

I carefully open it up and see pictures, pictures of Dipper's smile realized he's alive but it quickly falls as I look through them. He was naked in them while he looked beaten and bruised he had open wounds from whatever he was beaten with. "Mom!! Dad!!" I scream mom comes running in quickly my father didn't come as fast since he was downstairs with Grunkle Stan I fall to my knees and just before I hit the floor my Mom grabbed me. "Mabel what's wrong!? What happened!? Talk to me, sweets!" Mom yells at me I can't even form words so I just give mom the picture and cry into my dad's chest as he hugs me I hear her look through the photo. I hear my mother gasps then break down into a sob "My baby!" my Mom screams I turn my head and look at my mom she's clutching her chest like some she ripped it out.

"Who gave you these!!" my mom screams at me pulling me away from my dad and shakes me her nails digging into my shoulder. "I don't know it was on the floor!" I cry out from her nails digging to my shoulder and from being yell at for the first time since I was six. She grip lessens but doesn't stop "did you see anyone leave?" she asks calming down I shake my head no she sighs and starts calling the cops about the pictures.

**Pyronica POV**

I just dropped off the pictures it was really risky through the cutie's sister almost saw me but I got a glimpse of her and she is really pretty not cute but pretty. I send a quick text to Bill telling him I drop the pictures off and I'm on my way over but it's a while till I get there. I'm so excited to meet the cutie I'm meeting him today so tomorrow he doesn't freak out or something when Bill leaves and I'm there a complete stranger! I can't wait to breastfeed him when I get the Bill said I could just incase the Cutie freaks out or tries to bite me or something basically he wants to make sure the kid will behave with me.

I can't wait for his cute little mouth to suck on my nipple so he can drink my milk. When Bill asked if I wanted to babysit him and breastfeed him I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not I've never thought he'd ever want me to breastfeed someone he kidnapped. I think I wanna take Cutie's sister she looks feisty it'll be fun to train her to be a good puppy if I end up not liking her or get bored I'll just kill her like the others hopefully I won't have to it'll be a waste. 

**Bill POV**

I just finished making Pinetree's bottle that has medicine to weaken his body and a new one that weakens his blatter because I don't wanna have to wake him go every day. I go upstairs to his room and walk-in then head straight to him I look over his sleeping form watching his chest rise and floor with each cute little breath. His snores remind me of a kitten I really don't want to wake him up but I wanna start putting him on a schedule so I have to "Hey baby doll time to wake!" I tell him as I gently shake his shoulder in a failed attempt to wake him up. I sigh as I pick him up out of the crib and start rubbing his back trying to wake him up gently I see him start to squirm around in his sleep trying to stop my hand from waking him up which just makes me chuckle while I keep rubbing his back. 

I check his diaper which is still dry I take him downstairs as he starts to wake him up I feel him snuggle into the nook of my neck "You up now baby?" I ask him trying to keep him up. "I-I'm waked," he says yawning I smile and put him into his high chair making him whine "I'll hold you after you eat baby just stay awake for me," I tell him as I go and make him a bowl of cereal. I put the bowl on his tray then start feeding him the cereal then I start thinking about Pyronica and how Pinetree will react to her hopefully everything goes smoothly. I'll tell him about her when he's done eating his cereal I hope when he meets her he likes her because she's the only person that I can trust to watch him when I'm at work.

Even if he doesn't like her she's still gonna watch him because I'm not leaving him alone and I need to go to work. It doesn't matter if he doesn't like her but it would be nice if he did since it would make me feel a lot less guilty about leaving him home when I go to work every morning. She should be over a couple of hours after lunch she just gonna stay the night so I can show her how to put him to sleep and show her how to make his bottle and then tomorrow morning most likely how her how to change his diaper because I'm certain she's never done it before. I got an extra keep made so she can come inside in the morning and not need to knock, also because I need to wake up and leave before he needs to wake up. Tomorrow I'm waking him up early just to show her where everything is and what I do with him in the morn, today after she gets here I'll show her how to bathe him.

He's going to be so embarrassed about her seeing him naked in the bathtub and helping wash himself I can already see his face all red from embarrassment. I feed him the last of the cereal then go to the fridge and grab the bottle then take Pinetree out of the high chair "Bottle time Baby Doll!" I cheer smiling which just earns grumbles from him. "I d-don't wanna drink t-the bottle a-again," he tells me whining as I sit down on the couch with him on my lap. I hold his head into the nook of my arm while he's laying then put the nipple of the bottle into his mouth, he doesn't even fight it he just starts sucking "Such a good boy" I tell him making him blush.

I turn the tv on and put the channel mikelodeon on which plays Sponge~Patrick, I know it's one of his favorite shows and he'll be able to watch it when he's done with his body. It doesn't take him long to finish the bottle like the other times, he probably was really thirsty. I pull the bottle out of his mouth and lift him up having him lay back on me "Hey Baby Doll we need to talk, one of Daddy's friends is coming over today" I tell him stroking his hair that he just leans into. "W-W-Why?" he asks in a soft whisper that I barely hear at all, I smile "I want you to meet her today so tomorrow it isn't as awkward, she going to be watching you when I'm at work tomorrow," I tell him it looks like he doesn't like the idea but he doesn't tell me.

"I promise you'll love her as your babysitter," I say while rubbing his back trying to reassure him, I was gonna say he'd like her because she kind of like his sister but I would have made him cry or have another meltdown. "W-When is she coming o-over Daddy?" he asks looking up at me all cute and adorably, I can't tell if he's nervous to meet her or excited to meet. "Sometime after lunch baby. Do you wanna take a nap before or after lunch?" I ask him trying to make it seem like he has a choice because I know if he could he wouldn't take a nap at all. "I don't wanna take an n-nap at all," he tells me whining I chuckle "To bad nap before or after pick before I pick for you," I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"After," he tells me in a whisper I node kissing him but on the lips this time then push his pacifier into his mouth which he admittedly starts suckling. I need to give him his pacifier more often it calms him quick and keeps him quiet, I should get more of them for him when the show is done I'll look with him online maybe some sippy-cups and bottles too. Luckily the show was almost done I need to remember to never put Spondge~Patrick on again that show is annoying the older episodes are a lot better. When it's finished I lay him on the couch and get up "I'll be right back Baby Daddy got to set something up real quick" I tell him to ruffle his hair then I go to the computer. 

I go onto a little space site that selling almost everything I need for him, I go to the pacifiers and put one in the cart so he doesn't see it. The one in the car is blue and says the mute button on it with a strap on it to keep it on without him being able to take it off. I grab Pinetree then take him to the computer setting him on my lap "You can pick out some two pacifiers, two sippy-cups, and one bottle we have a lot of bottles already" I tell him as I scroll through the pacifiers looking to see if any catch his interest "Anyone you like baby doll don't be shy" I tell him. He looks as I scroll through we see a star one that catches his eye, the base color is pink and it a rainbow star on it "Do you want this one?" I asked him pointing at it.

"I like it, Daddy," he tells me I smile and add it to the cart then start scrolling again until we come across another one that has a blue Pinetree on it which he liked to so added that one too then go to sippy-cups. I start scrolling again the sippy-cups it doesn't take long for a cake~monster Sippy-Cup to catch his eye he doesn't even need to tell me I just put it into the cart then start scrolling down again then a plain dark blue one, the all things blue the cap part is the darks shape of blue. After I put it into the cart I go to the bottles which I know he isn't too happy about it but maybe he'll like the bottle to he picked one out or get the choice of what bottle he wants to drink from, I doubt it'll work but it's worth trying. I scroll through again it takes a while to find one that he likes after maybe 4 minutes he finds one he likes, its dark blue that's star theme that has the star constellations on them in bright yellow.

"you happy with what you pick out Baby Doll," I ask while him stroking his hair then he gives me hum in agreement, I pay for the stuff and decide to check later when they'll be here it'd most likely be in my mailbox at the post office at the end of the week. I pick him up and take him to the kitchen then put him into the highchair making, I go and make him some cheese and crackers for lunch which I know he loves but doesn't eat too often because he and his sister normally eat the same thing, and she lactose intolerant. She doesn't care about it but keeps eat/drinks things that have lactose in them no matter what Pinetree tried to stop her she never listened to him, "Do you like cheese and crackers?" I asked him smiling. "yes," he says as I grab one and put it up to his lips he takes a bite, I can tell he's getting a bit used to being feed instead of feeding himself, which I know hated a lot because he's very self-dependent. 

I keep feeding him till his foods all gone "Ready for your nap?" I ask him smiling as I lift him out of his highchair hold him on my hip and take him upstairs then into his room. "I don't wanna take nap," he says quietly but I act like I didn't hear him before I put him in the crib I check his diaper which is still dry but the medicine should start working when he's taking his nap. I lay him down into the crib then tuck him in with an elephant stuffed animal that little bigger than his but it's something he could cuddle with while I'm not there "Have a good nap Sapling" I tell him after giving him a kiss on his cheek then leave. I head downstairs to take the time the orders will be here, the stuff should here Thursday.

**Dipper POV**

I wake up to the blonde man holding me and rocking me back and forth "Time to wake up Baby Doll! Do you want a snack?" he asks me but I just yawn, apparently, he took my yawn as a yes. He takes me downstairs then into the living room while he put me into the seat like yesterday and then turns on then changes the channel to cartoon networth. He kisses my cheek then leaves into the kitchen where I cannot see him only hear him walking about but nothing else. I watch the show that on tv since it's the only thing I can do at the moment, I'd like to get out of this kid's seat but I still can't stand or use my hands at the moment even though I keep trying to.

I just watch the cartoons on the tv until he comes back after a bit with cookies and a sippy-cup "Hey Baby Doll I got you some milk and chocolate chip cookies sound good?" he asks me sitting down with me then puts the cookies on the tray. "Sounds good," I say smiling for a bit, I love chocolate chip cookies but Mabel usually eats most of them before I even know they're there I usually only get one and that's after mom tells her to share them which she begrudgingly does after a lot of complaining. "Good," he says while carding his fingers through my hair like my mom did when I was younger and still does when we or Mabel are upset, even though he is my kidnapper I can't help but feel comfort from it making me want to lean into it so I do which makes him smile. He pulls his hand away from me then grabs a cookie for me and brings one up to my lips which I don't hesitate to take a bite of when he bites making him chuckle.

"Do they taste good Baby Doll?" he asks me as he wipes the crumbs from my cheek with his thumb then licks it off of his thumb smirking, I feel heat rush to my face. Why did he lick it off? It was of my face! "Baby how do they taste?" he asks me while stroking my cheek I node wanting to ask him why he licked the crumb from his thumb but quickly decide against it not wanting to upset him since he's been being nice to me and I don't want it to change again.

"Good, I'm happy Baby Doll," he tells me bringing the cookie back up to my lips I eat the rest of it making him smile again as he grabs another one and puts it up to my lips as we repeat the process again. I finish two more cookies he put another one to my lips "C can I drink some of the milk first" I ask him shyly he nodes grabbing the sippy-cup and brings it up to my lips then I start drinking from it. He pulls the sippy-cup away after a few sips then he starts feeding the cookies again "She'll be here to Baby" he tells as he feeds with a big smile on his face "Are you excited to me her baby?" he asks me after giving me the last cookie. I eat it not saying anything, I'm really scared of meeting her but I don't want him to be upset with me if he knows I'm scared.

"Baby talk to Daddy," he tells running his fingers through my hair again coming me down again "What's wrong?" he asks me as he grabs me out of the seat then takes me to the couch sitting me his lap like before. He pulls me close to his chest, I can hear his heartbeat "Is it about Daddy's friend Baby?" he asks as he goes back to carding his finger through my hair going hair as he hugs me. I nod not saying anything "Are you scared? Daddy promises she's nice Baby Doll," he tells me and lifts my chin up to make me look at him in his light blue eyes then kisses me. "Are you sure Daddy?" I ask trying to stop my voice from trembling but it doesn't work he can tell I'm about to cry and he starts rubbing my back.

"I'm positive Pinetree," he tells me then hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead "You'll love her! She loves babies and taking care of them so I know she'll love you," he tells me as he starts carding his fingers through my hair again. "We can cuddle till she gets here then we can play," He tells me as he lays on the couch then lays me onto his chest "Try and stay awake for me baby door," he tells me rubbing me back and there's no way he isn't smirking.

**Pyronica POV**

I pull into his driveway grabbing a bag of some baby clothes, toys, and binkies I brought over for the Cutie. It's not a lot but it's all the stuff I don't use anymore hopefully the clothes fit him. I go up to the front door and knock I hear some foots steps then the door being unlocked and opened. "Hey Daddy Billy," I say smiling at him I look at the kid in his arms whose head is tucked into his Daddy's neck "This must be the Cutie you've been telling me about! Hi, little I got you something" I tell him giggling. "He would turn to look at you but I still got him on the meds so he can't," bill tells me chuckling, I should have expected him to do something like that.

I go inside with him and the Cutie then Bill sets him down into his seat on the floor then turns the TV on "Wanna see what I brought you?" I ask him as I sit down on the floor in front of him. He gives me a little node the I pull out the clothes first, they're all onesie that clip together at his private area two have long sleeves two have short sleeves. One long sleeve is baby blue the other is forest green, one of the short sleeves is a bunny theme one and the other is a golden yellow. "You like them cutie?" I ask him giggling "they may be a bit big on you though, you're a lot smaller than I thought you were going to be. Wanna try one on Cutie?" I ask him it takes a bit but I finally get a nod in response.

"Which one?" I ask him lifting them all up for him to see he looks over them again and his eyes stop at the forest green long-sleeved one I smile and hold it up "This one?" I ask him and he nods back to me. Bill lifts him out of the seat and lays him on top of the rug "Wanna change him into the onesie?" Bill asks me smirking and I nod as he checks the cutie's diaper "You can change his diaper too if you want" he tells me. I look at the Cutie giggling, he is all flustered and red from embarrassment "Aww he's so cute when he's all flustered with his face all red" I tell bill then give the cute a little tickle making him squeal and whine. "Let's take him upstairs to his bedroom I have his diaper stuff there," Bill tells me as he picks up the cutie and I grab the other clothes and put them back in the bag then follow him upstairs to the Cutie's room.

We go into the Cutie's room and Bill lays the Cutie onto the changing-table then bill pulls out the stuff to change him "How you get him to use his diaper himself?" I ask him as I take the Cutie's PJ's off of him making him blush more. "I didn't I put stuff in his bottle the will permanently make him lose control of his blatter I make him take it long enough," he tells me as he rubs the Cutie's tummy in circles in a calming way. "He probably is going to drink you about drinking it now," I tell him laughing as I take the Cutie's soiled diaper off of him and throw it away into the trashcan then wipe his diaper area down then put the lotion then the baby powder. Bill passes me a diaper and I put it onto him then grab the onesie then put it on him it's really baggy on him "Aww it's so cute! It makes him look even smaller than he already is!" I giggling Bill hums in agreement.

"Wanna see if he's thirsty?" Bill asks me as he lifts the cutie up into his arm I nod "Go sit down in the rocking chair and I'll lay him on her lap after you get ready" he tells me I take off my shirt then sit in the rocking-chair and pull my left breast out. "D Daddy?" the cutie says confused as Bill lays him down on my lap while his cute little feet dangle off the side Bill just hushes him and push his head to my boob I direct his mouth to my nipple but he won't latch on. "Come on little sapling drink from it like one of your bottles you'll like it," Bill tells him as he cards his finger through the Cutie's hair "Please for Daddy baby," he tells him pushing the Cutie's head closer. "Don't wan-" Bill has me push my nipple into his mouth before he finishes his sentence, he doesn't start suckling so Bill massages my breast making breastmilk fill his mouth but he won't drink so Bill takes his hand away and pinches his nose stop him from breathing.

He tries to spit the breastmilk out but can't so he starts drinking it fast so he can breathe once he drinks it all quickly Bill lets go of his nose and push my nipple out of his mouth with his tongue but Bill tries to put it back in his mouth. "Come on Baby Doll," Bill tells him forcibly opening the Cutie's and I put my nipple back into his mouth Bill lets the Cutie's mouth go smiling then I feel teeth bite down on my nipple making me yell out in pain. Bill grabs him off me "Fuck he bit me" I say putting my boob back into my bra, he didn't bite hard it was like a pinch but it was surprising because he doesn't seem like a biter. "What the hell Pinetree!? You were being so good!" Bill yells at the Cutie "You know you're getting punished right?" Bill tells him less as a question and more a statement.

"Do you wanna spank him since he bit you? Plus when I'm not here you're going to have to do it anyway" Bill asks me I node Bill unbuttons the Cutie's onesie then pulls it up and ripes the diaper off him his little butt exposed to the air. I can tell the Cutie already about to cry and I haven't even spanked him yet, Bill lays him on my lap his ass in the air "Spank him ten on each cheek have him count if he doesn't or stops or loses count starts over again" Bill tells me I node. "Understand Baby Doll?" Bill asks the Cutie earning a node in response "Good I'm going to start making dinner after you're done spanking him try breastfeeding again. Pinetree if you bite her again or don't drink your getting spanked again and no dinner, when you're done just come downstairs" Bill says to us leaving. "Remember to count Cutie you don't want me to start over," I tell him then give him a spank on his right cheek.

"O one," he says his voice shaking I spank the other one a little harder.

"Two!" he says sounding like he's about to cry I spank his right again harder than before.

"Three!" he says knowing he's going to cry soon I spank his left harder.

"Four!" He says starting to cry, I continue to spank harder with each spank. After six spanks three to each cheek five smacks to each cheek in total he's a sobbing mess "Please stop! I promise I'll be good!" he says in between sobs. I run my finger through his hair with my other hand "Just ten more spanks Cutie I know you can do it" I tell him he shakes his head no, I smile looking at his little ass all red from me spanking him. I spank his cheek "No more please I'm sorry" he says crying I give him a little bit for him to count but he doesn't so I spank his other cheek making him cry more.

"Start counting from the beginning Cutie," I tell him still stroking his hair trying to get him calm enough to start counting again. "Please it hurts too much," He says sobbing harder than before. "Faster you listen and count the faster we can get this over with," I tell him he nodes and I start to spank him again. 

**Dipper POV**

"T T Twenty! Please n no more I'll be good" I beg her still crying from being spanked thirty times counting the times she spanked before having to start over. "It's ok Cutie no more," she tells me picking me up and takes me to the changing table and redo my diaper then puts my onesie back on the right way. She grabs a diaper wipe then wipes the snot and tears off of my face "Time to drink then we can go downstairs with your daddy" she tells me as she picks me up and takes me back to the rocking-chair like before but I'm facing the other way. She pulls out her right boob the one I didn't bite she puts her nipple up to my lips I open my mouth and starts sucking letting her warm milk fill my mouth, it doesn't taste bad but it's weirdly sweet just want to get this over with and hopefully never have to do this again.

After a while of her making me drink her breastmilk, I can't drink any more of it she sees that so she takes it out my mouth and puts her boob back into her lady thing. She lefts me up and patting my back until I let out an embarrassing burp "Good job Princess" she tells me making me more embarrassed because she knows I'm a boy. She kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around my waist as she makes me sit down on my bruised butt making me cry out in pain "Hurts!" I whine hoping she helps me since I can't help myself. "It's alright baby try to get used to it your Daddy gonna make you sit like this later anyway so try Cutie," she tells me as she rubs my inner thigh "I'm gonna have a talk with you Daddy about what we're going to have you call me," she tells me moving her hand to my chin and makes me kiss her.

"Ready to go downstairs and see your Daddy Cutie?" she asks hugging me with her arms around my waist I node for once wanting to be with him "Let's go then" she picks me up and takes me downstairs into the living room. She lays me down onto the couch "I'm going to talk to your Daddy then I'll be right back" she tells me kissing my cheek then goes into the kitchen where Daddy is.

**Bill POV**

Pyronica walks into the kitchen without Pinetree "Where is he?" I ask as I continue to make the spaghetti, she comes over to me and lifts herself up on the counter to sit. "He's in the living room laying on the couch wanted to ask you something," she tells me I give her a node to ask me "Is it ok if I have him call me Mommy?" she asks me I chuckle as her question."Go ahead you're basically going, to be his Mommy anyway plus it'll be cute. Are you really going to take his sister?" I ask her smiling, maybe I should ask her to move in I doubt she'll say no. It'll make things with Pinetree a lot easier if she's around more than just weekdays.

"Yea I wanna make her into a little puppy! She'll look so cute!" she tells me excitedly and giggling, I finish up making the spaghetti. Fuck it I'm going to ask her "Hey do you wanna move in with us? His sister can too! you can be the Mommy I can be the Daddy Pinetree the baby his sister the puppy" I tell her as I turn off the stove when I do she brings me into a kiss. "I'd love to! I'll get my stuff ready after you get home from work tomorrow night" she tells me after pulling out of the kiss "When do we tell the cutie" she asks me. "At dinner. Do me a favor and put the food on the plates I'll do the drinks after I grab Pinetree" I tell her smiling as I go into the living room seeing Pinetree half asleep on the couch "Not bedtime dinner time baby" I tell him chuckling.

"Daddy?" he calls out for me whining making my heart melt I quickly go over to him and pick him up into my arms his head into the nook of my neck "I'm sorry for bitting please don't be mad" he begs sounding like he's about to cry. "It's alright Daddy's not mad just don't bite anyone again it isn't nice," I tell him rubbing his back smiling at the way he's acting I bring him into the kitchen then to the highchair and put him in giving his a kiss on the cheek. She puts the plate's on the table and his tray while I go and get our drinks ready which I do fast I put milk in his sippy-cup, I would have put pomegranate juice but he was bad so that isn't going to happen. I put his sippy-cup on his tray then put Pyronica's and mines on the table I go back and forth feeding myself to him and every now and again giving him some milk.

I'm definitely drinking a beer after what happened earlier, I didn't expect him to bite someone who wasn't me since he had no reason to bite her other than because her nipple was in his mouth which I don't think it a good reason. "Baby Doll we have something to tell you," I tell him getting his attention "She is going to be moving in with us and she going to be your Mommy," I tell him smiling he doesn't have a reaction which is better than him having a bad one. I go back to feeding him and myself after we finish eating Pyronica and I put the dishes in the sink for later "Let's give him a bath" I say as she picks Pinetree up.

We go upstairs then straight to the bathroom "How about Mommy, Daddy, and Cutie take a big bath together?" she asks us I smile and nod. "Daddy's gonna go grab somethings from Daddy's room alright I'll be right back," I say smirking and giving Pyronica a wink as I leave the bathroom and quickly go to my room grab 'somethings'. I put them in a bag and quickly go back to the bathroom when I walk in and both Pinetree and Pyronica are already naked the tube is filling with water. I take off my clothes then give Pyronica the bag then grab Pinetree as she looks through it smiling "This is going to be so much fun" she says giggle "Can we start now?" she asks filled with excitement. "Go ahead lady's first pick what we do first," I tell her she looks again trying to decide she pulls out the lube first then grabs a bullet vibrator "For him or yourself?" I ask her she points at Pinetree.

"You up first Cutie! Have you've played with him before?" she asks as I lay him down and spread his legs open for her she gives his little dick a few strokes before lubing up her fingers. "Yea but nothing penetrating after that vibrator I'm fuck his little ass and fill him with my cum" I tell her then start sucking on Pinetree's neck making him start to moan out in pleasure. "His moans are so cute as our down with his ass later can I ride him?" she asks me as she works her finger into Pinetree making him whine out in pain she waits after she gets her whole index finger into him. "Go ahead but there isn't much to ride," I say chuckling she starts moving her finger around into him making him whine more.

"It hurts!" he cries out in pain his legs twitching but she keeps going even as he starts to sob I run my finger through his hair trying to calm him down and hush his sob. "It's ok Baby try calming down it'll hurt less when you do we wanna make you feel good," I tell keep then start kissing his neck again leaving hickeys all over him. He cries out again when she pushes a second finger into him despite his whines in protests she continues to play with his ass until his whines turn into moans it took a while for him to feel pleasure instead of pain. She pulls out her fingers making him whine from the lost feeling of being filled but stop when she pushes the vibrator into him making him moan again.

She gets up and turns the water off for then comes back over grabbing the remote for the vibrator and put it on low make him moan and cry his lick cock begging for attention. "Let's get into the bath," I tell her picking Pinetree up and get into the bath tube with him on my lap she gets in after putting the vibrator on the sink with it still on low so it's it gives him simulation but not enough to be able to release. I see kiss little dick twitch I rub my thumb over his slit which already was almost enough to make him cum so I stop not wanting to give him release just yet I wet Pinetree's hair and Pyronica shampoo's it. I take the body wash and squirt it onto my hands then rub it onto his body running my hands all over him, my hands make their way up to the overly-sensitive nubs he moans as my thumbs rub against his nubs.

"You like your cute little nipples being played with don't you?" Pyronica teases him as she reaches for the control then puts it on medium then puts it back on the sink making him start moaning louder he isn't able to stop them from slipping past his lips. I start rubbing his nubs teasingly then start pinching them then rubbing them in between my thumb and index finger making him basically scream his moans, his pathetic length leaking precum into the tub. Neither I nor Pyronica touches his length letting it twitch and beg for attention, I want him to beg me for release beg me to make him feel good to beg me to touch him. I keep simulating but stop every time he's about it cum which makes him whine and cry from being denied to cum over and over again.

"Daddy! It hurts!" he cries out crying more than before as I keep denying him. "What do you want Daddy to do? Do you want Daddy to make the pain stop? Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?" I ask him teasingly as I let Pyronica play with his 'cute little nipples' as she puts it. "Yes Daddy, please!" he begs as Pyronica plays with one of his nipples in her hand and sucks on the other one licking it with her tongue and bite it every so often making she I can see what she's doing to him. "If Daddy helps you then after Daddy's going to do something with you and you can't say no alright" he gives a node moaning out "Beg Daddy to let you cum Princess," I tell him calling by the nickname Pyronica told me embarrasses him the most.

"P Please Daddy let m me cum" he stutters out begging me I motion for Pyronica to grab the remote which she does and puts it on high making Pinetree scream in pleasure I start stroking him while Pyronica keeps playing with his nipples. He keeps moaning out Daddy and every so often an occasional Mommy which I can tell makes Pyronica really happy as she takes her free hand to his entrance and pushes the bullet farther into him I know when it touches his prostate because it makes him cum on her chest and neck. "Good job Princess," I tell him before Pyronica wipes up some of his cum on her finger and puts them in my mouth I lick her fingers clean of his cum "delicious, I think mommy should try it," I say smirking. She wipes some more off herself and onto the finger and licks it off "he does taste really good" she tells me grinning ear to ear she grabs the remote and turns it off.

She lifts him out off my lap his ass in the air "Wanna take it out of him then have your turn?" she asks me, I push to of my fingers into his making him moan him his velvet walls clench around them still sensitive from just cumming. I feel the vibrator I quickly grab onto but don't pull it out admittedly I move my finger around in him while still holding on to it making him moan and clench more around my fingers, if he could he'd be riding them himself like a little slut. I pull the vibrator out then put it on the sink then grab the lube and put it on my finger want to make sure he's stretched out enough for me I put two fingers in and start scissoring him open just enough to slide a third finger in him. I start stretching him open with three fingers making him whine in pain but not long after he starts moaning in pleasure clenching around my finger wanting more.

I pull my finger out of him making him whine at the loss of the feeling of being filled I get out of the water a bit and use the rest of the lube on my finger on my length then position myself at his entrance then push the head into him make him whine out in pain and pleasure. Pyronica holds him in place as I slowly push inside of him making him cry out in pain but I still don't stop I keep pushing in till his ass is at the hilt "Daddy it hurts!" he cries out I can hear in his voice that's is he's about to cry again. "Sh Baby Doll it'll feel good soon Daddy will wait a little bit before I start moving," I tell him as Pyronica runs her fingers through Pinetree's hair trying to get him to relax around me.

**Dipper POV**

H His length is all the way inside of me it makes me feel so full but it hurts so much, I want it out of me but he said I can't say no since he made me feel good I don't want him to be mad at me again like earlier. I feel him pulling out of me for a second I had hoped he was taking it out and stoping but the hope is quickly crushed when he thrusts it back into me so hard I feel like he's about to split me open in two. It makes me cry out in pain but his moans in pleasure cover my cries of pain I feel my eyes filling with tears as he begins to thrust in and out of me again but this time not stopping I cry as he thrust and she plays with my hair while hushing me. I feel him kissing my neck as he thrusts into me, he grabs me and pulls my back to his chest grabs me by my thigh lifting me up as he sits down then pushes me back down on his length making it go deeper into me.

I cry out in pain as he holds me down on it his hand holding my hips so tight there's no way it isn't going to leave a bruise "Look at your tummy is bulging out from your Daddy's big cock" she tells me as she rubs my stomach. "You're doing so well princess take all of Daddy's cock like a good boy," she tells me we making my length start standing up she notices it and smiles "You like it when Mommy praises you don't you Princess?" she asks me teasingly as she palms my length. Daddy starts to lift me up and down onto his length I hear him moan in my ear as he does "Your ass feels so good Baby Doll I'm going to cum soon. Daddy's going to fill you up with his warm juices" Daddy whispers into my ear and starts sucking on my neck again. He pounds in a spot inside me that just feels so good it makes me moan for Daddy to do it more "Daddy feels good there!" I tell him hearing him chuckle as he pounds into that spot over and over again harder and harder each time he does.

It doesn't take long for me to cum into the bathwater as I do I feel myself tighten around his length as I do I hear him moan his warm Daddy juices fill my inside "You're taking you Daddy's juices so well princess" Mommy says rubbing my stomach. She kisses me then she kisses Daddy and whispers something in his ear that I don't hear she starts stroking my length making it stand up again I've just noticed she has her finger inside herself. "Baby Doll Mommy makes a turn having fun with you to this one won't hurt like before," Daddy tells me as Mommy bends over the side of the tube her butt and lady parts in the air so I and Daddy can see. "P Promise?" I ask him moves us behind her not taking himself out of me at all he grabs my length and positions it at her entrance my tip almost going it, it feels all wet and warm. 

With saying anything Daddy thrust out then into me makes me thrust into her I moan from the new sensation around my length and from Daddy "Fuck Baby Doll Daddy's going to fill you up even more with my juices" he tells me as he thrust into me making me thrust into her. I feel Mommy tighten around my length Daddy doesn't stop the thrust he keeps it at a fast and rough pace and from already be really sensitive it doesn't take me long to release in her making Dadyy fill me more. I think Mommy did to her insides are even wetter and slipper than before "You did such a great job for Mommy Princess" she praises me sounding tired out. Daddy drains the tub then refills it with clean water Mommy and Daddy wash me in the tub and wash each other when they aren't washing me or kissing me and call me a good boy. 

Once we're done we all get wrapped in towels and go to Daddy's room leaving everything else in the bathroom the lay me on his bed while they get dressed for bed. "You wanna get him ready for bed or get his bottle ready for bedtime?" Daddy asks her and she picks me up "I go get the bottle ready then," Daddy says heading downstairs as Mommy takes me to my room and lays me on the changing-table while she gets the diaper stuff and PJ. She does the diaper then put me in a light blue cat onesie it has ears and a tail she lift me from the table and takes me back to Daddy's room "Your Sleeping with Mommy and Daddy's room tonight so we can cuddle Princess" she tells me as she lays down on the bed with me. Daddy comes in smiling he turns the tv on then the lights off and crawls into bed with us with me in the middle Daddy holds the bottle to my lips and I start drinking from it without complaint all I'm thinking about is going to sleep. When I finish it they cuddle closer to me in their arms as they hush me to sleep and stroke my hair I fall asleep content for the first time since I got her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for this chapter most of my chapter is 1k words at most 2k to 3k I this one up to almost 8k which is the most words I wrote for a chapter ever. I'm going to be trying to make my chapters longer like this but they're going to take longer to make! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun making it.


End file.
